This invention relates to protective devices for aiding in securing the handcuffed hands of a person under restraint which is especially useful for law enforcement personnel as when transporting prisoners.
This invention is an improvement upon the protective mitt for use with handcuffs described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,051.
It has been found that protective mitts constructed in accordance with the invention of the above patent are relatively expensive as they are not reuseable and because the ties used in fastening the handcuffs and the hands within the pouch must be cut for release of the hands from the device, and accordingly they, too, are not reuseable. The pouch of the patented device has been constructed of fabric wall panels, and such are not as effective as thicker padded variety of panels used in forming the pouch of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved restraining and protective device which may be reuseable and which is more comfortable and effectively secures the handcuffed hands of a person in custody or otherwise restrained.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an improved fastening means for securing a protective pouch about the handcuffed hands of a person in custody.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for effectively securing the handcuffed hands of an individual within a protective covering or pouch which is releasable therefrom without making such release means susceptible for use by the prisoner or person under restraint.